planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Earth (2335)
Background: It was in the midst of the UW-Zombie War. Most of Earth assets have been deployed abroad to defend the smaller and more vulnerable nations, leaving Earth's homeland vulnerable. The battle took place from 27 May 2335 to 30 May 2335. Prelude to the battle: After the Zombies attacked Mars at 10 a.m., approximately 3 quarters of the attack force headed for Earth, along with their Mothership. Along the way, they destroyed the moon base, sucking up most of the civilians hiding in bomb shelters and destroying all of the planet's infrastructure, including the life support systems and shield generators. In the end, more than 5 million civilians were sucked into the mothership and were assimilated while more than 15 million civilians died of suffocation, since the moon bases decompressed and lost oxygen. Following the attack, the entire Earth National Guard, including the Air National Guard, was mobilized and in a few hours, were deployed all over Earth. The battle: After the moon base was wrecked, the Zombie Mothership headed straight for Earth and clashed with the Earth Fifth and Seventh Fleet, consisting of 1.5 million ships and 5 Space Carrier Battle Groups. However, the Zombies outnumber Earth Forces in a ratio of 10 to 1. Thus, Earth Starships were quickly decimated and the Zombies broke through the defenses. The UFES President, commanded by President Rui Yi, was also involved in the battle when it got disabled by the Zombie Drones and the entire crew had to evacuate to Earth through escape pods. When President Rui Yi and his crew landed on a field, they were rescued by the U.F.E Marine Corps, which brought them to an army base for a briefing before gearing up for an attack. Meanwhile, the U.F.E Space Fleet has been crippled and are giving their last fight before reinforcements arrive. The U.F.E Air Force has also engaged the Zombies, and is engaged in heavy air battles around the globe, suffering heavy losses. The U.F.E Marine Corps are deployed around the globe and are engaging the Zombies that have landed, inflicting heavy casualties on the Zombies. Soon, the main Zombie Attack Force moved into position and began swarming Earth's skies, blocking out the sun. Earth's Air Defense Systems, made up of an integrated network of Surface-to-Air Missiles(SAMs), anti-aircraft guns(AA), ballistic missile defence systems based on ships and hundreds of thousands of interceptor aircraft. During the battle, the U.F.E Air Force was heavily crippled but managed to fight back, having millions of aircraft stationed in bases all over the globe. Despite the Air Force's best effort to hold back the Zombies, the Zombies managed to break through the defenses. The mothership, knowing that the Earth's Air Force and Fleet were engaged with the Zombie drones, aligned its drilling machine to the Earth's surface. Several minutes later, it started drilling a hole through Earth, starting from Miami and going up towards Washington D.C. and New York City. Earth naval ships, including Arleigh Burke Destroyers and Zumwalt Destroyers, fired multiple SM-6 missiles at the mothership but to no avail. The Zombie Drones, too, knew they had to deal as much damage as possible, decided to slice through Earth's infrastructure, most importantly Earth's monumental buildings. They destroyed Marina Bay Sands in Singapore, One World Trade Centre in New York, sliced the Great Wall of China in half, destroyed the city of Manila, damaging the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco etc. The Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge was the only battle that Earth Marines, Navy and Air Force managed to hold the Zombies back and the Golden Gate Bridge remained unscathed except for a few laser hits after the battle. Just as the mothership's drill reached the outskirts of Washington D.C., the FUS (commanded by then President Daryl) and UFE Fleets warped in, the UFE Fleet consisting of the Thirteenth and Fourteenth fleet with 60,000 ships. The two fleets surprised the Zombie Armada and within minutes, surrounded the Zombie Attack Force. The mothership, desperate to do more damage, continued to drill the Earth upwards, cutting through the Woodrow Wilson Memorial Bridge before being heavily disabled by FUS and UFE starships. It was a close call as the drill was just a few kilometers away from the Capitol Building. The U.F.E Air Force then deployed all available assets to round up the remaining Zombie drones and to search and rescue sailors from ships that have sunk at sea. President Rui Yi thanked the FUS Fleet and President Daryl for their help and declared national emergency straight away after the battle. Hours after the war ended, house to house fighting resumed, with millions of Zombies hidden in flats and apartments. After the battle, Earth was under intensive repair to rebuild the infrastructure, defenses and to rescue people trapped in rubble and debris. It was the biggest battles Earth has ever faced since the Earth-Romulan War. Belligerents: Allies(United Worlds): FUS Fleet with approximately 600 starships and a few Ultra Carriers, U.F.E Fifth, Seventh, Thirteenth and Fourteenth Fleet consisting of approximately 4 million starships, 85 million Earth Troops, 24 million Earth Aircraft, 450,000 tanks, 1.5 million Infantry Fighting Vehicles(IFV), 405 Navy Ships including 11 Carrier Battle Groups, Mk15 Phalanx CIWS, Patriot SAMs, Light-Anti Aircraft Guns Zombies: 1 mothership, 4 to 6 million escort starships, up to 100 million Zombie attack drones, 150 million Zombie Personnel and Troops Result(Casualties and outcome): Casualties: Allies(United Worlds): 150 FUS starships damaged, 25 disabled, 15 out of action, 400 aircraft damaged or destroyed and 45 disabled. At least 40,000 personnel dead or wounded. 1.3 million Earth starships destroyed, 400,000+ starships damaged, 4,000 disabled. At least 42 million personnel dead or wounded(including ground troops). 400 tanks destroyed, 550 tanks damaged, 4,500 IFVs destroyed, 350 IFVs damaged, 40 ships sunk, 55 ships damaged, 4.5 million aircraft shot down, 13.5 million aircraft damaged or out of action. Zombies: 1 mothership destroyed, at least 5.8 million escort starships destroyed, 90 to 100 million Zombie attack drones, 150 million Zombie Personnel and Troops. Outcome: The battle tested the combat effectiveness of both FUS and UFE, but mostly on UFE. It was the most intensive battles ever fought together by the five branches of the Earth Armed Forces. Although Earth was saved from destruction, it was not worth the 42 million casualties to fight against the Zombies. However, it increased President Rui Yi's approval ratings significantly from 78% to 93% and more people started enlisting into the Earth Armed Forces, thus reducing the need for draftees. Category:Battles